Talk:Theories
This is my theory i am jarred don’t steal meh work Do you remember when phone guy says "the previous place was called Freddy fazbears family diner" I remember fnaf 1 being set in a pizza paler? So this tells us fnaf 2 is a prequel. This explains why phone guy is still alive The freddy fazbears company git a heap load of money from their previous place so they upsized and bought new animatronics keeping the old ones for spare parts but they still retro fit the old ones with the technology the new animatronics got fitted On the sixth night phone guy tells you that someone stole a spare suit. And during night there is a endoskeleton walking around and this is no one other than golden Freddy without his suit. And on that day the 5 children were murdered. At the ned of his message he tells you that you have the day shift for the next day that will be the last birthday that they will hold until they shutdown. But the phone guy also tells you to stay close to the animatronics to make sure they don’t hurt anyone. At the end o night six you are given a check… but looking at the check the year is 1987? So the next day one of the NEW animatronics delivers the bite of 87! But who gets it no one other than you! But why well… we must ask the question who murdered the children. On the first night phone guy tells you about the guy who had the job before you and told you he got the day shift. This man is the murderer!. Backing this up during the mini games there is a murderer and he is purple. During the mini games he is seen to be wearing a badge so he must be the day shift security! During the sixth day he lured 5 kids backstage because he got fired he was angered and killed the kids in the spare parts room and stuffed the body's into the old suits. But the animatronics saw him commit this crime but. In the new robocop movie some people are given VIP thingy's that stops robots from being able to hurt them. This is what the day shift did with the animatronics that’s why they couldn’t stop them On the last birthday party Jeremy flitzGerald had his frontal lobe bitten off. Because the animatronics mistook him for the dayshift murderer and they knew for some reason they could attack now so they took the opportunity. This lead to the owners disabling and scrap the new animatronics for spare parts for the old animatronics and this is why foxy is broken because the mangle was to damage to get parts off of. Also they talk about keeping the old animatronics and downsizes to another establishment and there we have fnaf 1. Also have you ever noticed how the animatronics in fnaf 2 screams were very robotic but in fanf 1 they had a child's scream? Well that’s because in fanf 2 they hadn't been possessed yet! Also have you wondered why they are trying to kill you? That because it's against the rules for a endoskeleton to not be wearing a suit and why they didn’t keep the Freddy mask then? Well that because in fnaf 1 they know your human for example in a picture of the spare parts room you see a endoskeleton sitting on the table and bonnie is ignoring it that because they know your human because they are possessed so the Freddy mask wont fool them. Oh and the puppet is the first of the five children to be murdered he was a toddler and the only thing stopping him from having a murderous tantrum is music soothing him keeping him asleep. Because there are only four animatronics in the first fnaf. So the puppet was one of them. Any questons then just ask me and ill answer them